


Ex Nihilo

by BloodMageSpectre



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age Series - Fandom, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Abuse, Addiction, Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Anders Was Right, Angst, Canon Divergent, Challenging the Status Quo, Chantry (Dragon Age), Character Analysis, Character Study, Corruption, Don't let the pairing fool you this fic is pro mage, Dragon Age Lore, Dragon Age Morality, Dragon Age Series Connected, Dragon Age Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mages (Dragon Age), Medieval Society, Medieval Standards, Medieval Universe, Multi, Nihilism, Non-Canon Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Out of Nothing, Personality Development, Post-Dragon Age II, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Post-Dragon Age: Origins, Post-Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, Pre-Dragon Age II, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Pre-Dragon Age: Origins, Pre-Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, Slow Burn, Social Injustice, Templars (Dragon Age), Unromanticized Fantasy, Violence, Warden & Champion lead the inquisition, bildungsroman, continuity, fuck the chantry, nothingness, social stigma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMageSpectre/pseuds/BloodMageSpectre
Summary: I decided to examine the ‘mage life’ because I believe it is not something thoroughly discussed in the depth I'd like to see it done. This story is built up from a developmental perspective of what being a mage means and how the existence of magic affects the Andrastian society. I tried to elaborate on the central characters from an early stage (my lame attempt at a bildungsroman wannabe) so one’s individual view of magic can be understood from a personal level. I focused on three major characters to achieve this scope: A mage (Elizabeth Amell), a person surrounded by magic brought up without oppressive views on it (Alexander Hawke), and someone indoctrinated to chastise magical abilities (Cullen Rutherford).I adopt a rather medieval view of Thedas, meaning that the current concepts of social equality, morals and ethics arenotprevalent. The Circles of Magi are not romanticized Hogwarts-like learning centres, but rather abusive institutions like the Residential Schools. Social stigmas, sexism, prejudice, corruption, violence and abuses common of the medieval era are present in this fanfiction. For this, trigger warnings will be set at the beginning of each chapter.





	1. Engrams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing, hence I would be happy to receive input and critics. This work has had no betas, there are likely several mistakes; feel free to point them out.
> 
> If you'd like to understand the meaning behind _"Principium cuius hinc nobis exordia sumet, nullam rem e nihilo gigni divinitus umquam. Ex Nihilo Nihil Fit_ , please check this [ link](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ex_nihilo)
> 
> More information about the OCs featured in this work can be found [here](https://bloodmagespectre.tumblr.com/MyOCs).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Warnings:** forced/assisted drowning; non-graphic mention of toddler feces; child domestic work; mild hallucination.
> 
> The chapter tittle, _[engrams](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Engram_\(neuropsychology\))_ makes reference to these fragments of the characters story which will be, possibly, lost in time.

...........


	2. Dual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Warnings:** mention of spiders, starving child, child beating, emotional hurt, mild hallucination.

.................

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to some amazing people who have supported me and inspired me with their friendship, art and kind words.  
>   
>  **J.** ,[ @John-Cousland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnCousland/profile) and **M.** ,[@CDHurricane ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurrricane/profile) for spoiling me with their art and always allowing me room to talk about my stupid OCs, tinfoil ideas and childish headcanons.  
> My A.K.A. -amazing, kind and awesome- trio ( _because I can resist a letter play._ :p) : **A.** ,[@Amarmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarmeme/profile), **K.** ,[@LadyDracarys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDracarys/profile) and **A.** ,[ @RogueLioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueLioness/profile) who inspired me so much with their amazing writing and always found the time to read my crap.  
>   
> I wouldn't have gotten into this ride without your aid, guys. ❤


End file.
